August 3
Events * 8 - Roman Empire general Tiberius defeats Dalmatians on the river Bathinus. * 435 - Deposed Patriarch of Constantinople Nestorius, considered the originator of Nestorianism, was exiled by Byzantine Emperor Theodosius II to a monastery in Egypt. * 881 - Battle of Saucourt-en-Vimeu, where Louis III of France defeated the Vikings, an event celebrated in the poem Ludwigslied *1492 - Christopher Columbus sets sail from Palos de la Frontera, Spain. * 1492 - The Jews of Spain are expelled by the Catholic Monarchs. *1527 - First known letter was sent from North America by John Rut while at St. John's, Newfoundland. *1635 - The third of the Tokugawa shoguns, Iemitsu, establishes the system of alternate attendance (sankin kotai) by which the feudal daimyō are required to spend one year at Edo Castle in Tokyo and one year back home at their feudal manor, while their families remained in Tokyo as virtual political hostages. (Traditional Japanese Date: June 21, 1635). *1645 - Thirty Years' War: Second Battle of Nördlingen (Battle of Allerheim) - A French army under the command of Louis de Bourbon, Duc d'Enghien and Marshal Henri, Vicomte de Turenne attacks and defeats an Imperial army, led by Field Marshal Franz at Alerheim, near Nördlingen, Germany. *1678 - Robert LaSalle builds the Le Griffon, the first known ship built in America. *1783 - Mount Asama erupts in Japan, killing 35,000 people. *1852 - First Boat Race between Yale and Harvard, the first American intercollegiate athletic event. Harvard won. *1860 - The Second Maori War begins in New Zealand. *1900 - Firestone Tire & Rubber Company founded. *1913 - Wheatland Hop Riot *1914 - World War I: Germany declares war against France. *1916 - World War I: Battle of Romani - Allied forces, under the command of Archibald Murray, defeat an attacking Ottoman army, under the command of Friedrich Freiherr Kress von Kressenstein, securing the Suez Canal, and beginning the Ottoman retreat from the Sinai. *1923 - The deceased Warren G. Harding was succeeded by Vice President Calvin Coolidge as the 30th President of the United States. *1934 - Adolf Hitler becomes the supreme leader of Germany by joining the offices of President and Chancellor into Führer. *1936 - Jesse Owens wins the 100 meter dash by defeating Ralph Metcalfe at Berlin Olympics. *1940 - World War II: Italy invades British Somaliland. *1948 - Whittaker Chambers accuses Alger Hiss of being a communist and a spy for the Soviet Union. *1949 - National Basketball Association is founded in the United States. *1958 - The nuclear submarine [[Wikipedia:USS Nautilus (SSN-571)|USS Nautilus]] travels beneath the Arctic ice cap. * 1958 - The Billboard Hot 100 is founded *1960 - Niger gains independence from France. *1972 - U.S. Senate ratifies the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty. *1975 - A privately chartered Boeing 707 impacts the mountainside near Agadir, Morocco killing 188. *1977 - United States Senate Hearing on MKULTRA. *1981 - In the United States, Air traffic controllers affiliated with the Professional Air Traffic Controllers Organization walk off the job. President Ronald Reagan ultimately responds by firing those who ignore his order to return to work. * 1981 - Senegalese opposition parties, under the leadership of Mamadou Dia, launches the Antiimperialist Action Front-Suxxali Reew Mi. *1996 - General William F. Garrison accepted responsibility for the outcome of the 1993 raid in Somalia, and he retired from military service. *1997 - Oued El-Had and Mezouara massacre in Algeria; 40-76 villagers killed. *2001 - The Real IRA detonate a car bomb in Ealing, London, U.K injuring seven people. (See 3 August 2001 Ealing bombing). *2004 - The pedestal of the Statue of Liberty reopens after being closed since the September 11. *2005 - President Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya of Mauritania is overthrown in a military coup while attending the funeral of King Fahd in Saudi Arabia. Births *1509 - Étienne Dolet, French scholar (d. 1546) *1692 - John Henley, English clergyman (d. 1759) *1770 - King Friedrich Wilhelm III of Prussia (d. 1840) *1801 - Joseph Paxton, English gardener (d. 1865) *1808 - Hamilton Fish, American politician (d. 1893) *1811 - Elisha Graves Otis, American inventor (d. 1861) *1817 - Archduke Albert, Austrian general (d. 1895) *1832 - Ivan Zajc, Croatian composer (d. 1914) *1850 - Reginald Heber Roe, 2nd Headmaster of Brisbane Grammar School (d. 1926) *1856 - Alfred Deakin, 2nd Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1919) *1860 - W.K. Dickson, Scottish inventor (d. 1935) *1867 - Stanley Baldwin, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1947) *1872 - King Haakon VII of Norway (d. 1957) *1887 - Rupert Brooke, English poet (d. 1915) *1894 - Harry Heilmann, American baseball player (d. 1951) *1895 - Marguerite Nichols, American actress (d. 1941) *1899 - Louis Chiron, Monegasque race car driver (d. 1979) *1900 - Ernie Pyle, American war correspondent (d. 1945) * 1900 - John T. Scopes, American defendant (d. 1970) *1901 - Stefan Cardinal Wyszyński, Polish Catholic prelate (d. 1981) *1902 - Regina Jonas, first woman rabbi *1903 - Habib Bourguiba, Tunisian politician (d. 2000) *1904 - Clifford D. Simak, American author (d. 1988) *1905 - Dolores del Rio, Mexican-born actress (d. 1983) * 1905 - Franz Cardinal König, Austrian Catholic archbishop (d. 2004) *1911 - Alex McCrindle, Scottish actor (d. 1990) *1915 - Frank Arthur Calder, Canadian politician (d. 2006) * 1915 - Pete Newell, American basketball coach *1916 - José Manuel Moreno, Argentine footballer (d. 1978) *1918 - Sidney Gottlieb, American CIA official (d. 1999) *1920 - P. D. James, English novelist * 1920 - Charlie Shavers, American trumpet player (d. 1971) *1921 - Marilyn Maxwell, American actress (d. 1972) * 1921 - Hayden Carruth, American poet and literary critic *1922 - Robert Sumner, American evangelist and author *1923 - Shenouda III of Alexandria, Pope of the Coptic Christianity *1924 - Leon Uris, American novelist (d. 2003) *1925 - Marv Levy, American football coach *1926 - Tony Bennett, American singer * 1926 - Anthony Sampson, British journalist (d. 2004) *1927 - Gordon Scott, American actor (d. 2007) *1928 - Cécile Aubry, French actress *1934 - Haystacks Calhoun, American professional wrestler (d. 1989) * 1934 - Jonas Savimbi, Angolan political leader (d. 2002) *1935 - Georgi Shonin, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 1997) *1936 - Edward Petherbridge, English actor *1937 - Steven Berkoff, English actor *1938 - Terry Wogan, Irish television presenter *1939 - Jimmy Nicol, English musician * 1939 - Egil Krogh, American lawyer and Watergate figure *1940 - Lance Alworth, American football player * 1940 - Martin Sheen, American actor *1941 - Beverly Lee, American singer (Shirelles) * 1941 - Martha Stewart, American media personality *1945 - Eamon Dunphy, former Irish footballer *1946 - Jack Straw, British politician * 1946 - Syreeta Wright, American singer and songwriter (d. 2004) *1948 - Jean-Pierre Raffarin, Prime Minister of France * 1948 - Pierre Lacroix, National Hockey League executive *1949 - Reed Waller, Acclaimed Cat Porn Comic Book artist/Writer on New Richland Star *1950 - John Landis, American film director *1951 - Marcel Dionne, Canadian ice hockey player * 1951 - Jay North, American actor *1952 - Osvaldo Ardiles, Argentine footballer * 1952 - Frank Schaeffer, American author * 1952 - Loles León, Spanish actress *1954 - Gary Peters Football league manager and former professional footballer *1956 - Abhisit Vejjajiva, Thai politician and Democrat Party leader *1957 - Mani Shankar, Indian film maker *1958 - Ana Kokkinos, Greek-Australian film director * 1958 - Lambert Wilson, French actor *1959 - John C. McGinley, American actor * 1959 - Martin Atkins, English drummer * 1959 - Koichi Tanaka, Japanese scientist, Nobel laureate *1961 - Lee Rocker, American musician (Stray Cats) * 1961 - Molly Hagan, American actress *1963 - James Hetfield, American musician (Metallica) * 1963 - Ed Roland, American musician (Collective Soul) * 1963 - Isaiah Washington, American actor *1964 - Lucky Dube, South African reggae musician (d. 2007) *1966 - Eric Esch, American boxer *1967 - Mathieu Kassovitz, French film director and screenwriter *1968 - Rod Beck, American baseball player (d. 2007) *1970 - Masahiro Sakurai, Japanese video game developer *1971 - Forbes Johnston, Scottish footballer (d. 2007) * 1971 - DJ Spinderella, American rapper (Salt-N-Pepa) *1972 - Sandis Ozoliņš, Latvian ice hockey player *1973 - Stephen Carpenter, American musician (Deftones) * 1973 - Jay Cutler, American bodybuilder * 1973 - Nikos Dabizas, Greek footballer * 1973 - Michael Ealy, American actor *1975 - Aryiro Strataki, Greek heptathlete *1976 - Troy Glaus, American baseball player *1977 - Tom Brady, American football player * 1977 - Tómas Lemarquis, Icelandic actor * 1977 - Óscar Pereiro, Spanish cyclist *1978 - Mariusz Jop, Polish footballer *1979 - Kris Jenkins, American football player * 1979 - Evangeline Lilly, Canadian model/actress *1980 - Dominic Moore, Canadian ice hockey player * 1980 - Brandan Schieppati, American singer (Bleeding Through) *1984 - Jon Foster, American actor * 1984 - Amanda Kimmel, American beauty queen *1985 - Sonny Bill Williams, New Zealand rugby league footballer *1986 - Charlotte Casiraghi, daughter of Princess Caroline of Monaco *1993 - Yurina Kumai, Japanese singer Deaths *1460 - King James II of Scotland (b. 1430) *1527 - Scaramuccia Trivulzio, Italian cardinal *1546 - Antonio da Sangallo the Younger, Italian architect (b. 1484) * 1546 - Étienne Dolet, French scholar and printer (b. 1509) *1604 - Bernardino de Mendoza, Spanish military commander *1621 - Guillaume du Vair, French writer (b. 1556) *1667 - Francesco Borromini, Swiss sculptor and architect (b. 1599) *1712 - Joshua Barnes, English scholar (b. 1654) *1720 - Anthonie Heinsius, Dutch statesman (b. 1641) *1721 - Grinling Gibbons, Dutch-born woodcarver (b. 1648) *1761 - Johann Matthias Gesner, German classical scholar (b. 1691) *1773 - Stanisław Konarski, Polish writer (b. 1700) *1780 - Étienne Bonnot de Condillac, French philosopher (b. 1715) *1792 - Richard Arkwright, English industrialist and inventor (b. 1732) *1797 - Jeffrey Amherst, British military commander (b. 1717) *1805 - Christopher Anstey, English writer (b. 1724) *1839 - Dorothea von Schlegel, German novelist (b. 1763) *1857 - Eugène Sue, French novelist (b. 1804) *1867 - Philipp August Böckh, German scholar and antiquarian (b. 1785) *1877 - William Butler Ogden, American politician, 1st Mayor of Chicago (b. 1805) *1879 - Joseph Severn, English painter (b. 1793) *1916 - Sir Roger Casement, Irish rebel (hanged) (b. 1864) *1917 - Ferdinand Georg Frobenius, German mathematician (b. 1849) *1924 - Joseph Conrad, Polish-born writer (b. 1857) *1929 - Emil Berliner, German-born telephone and recording pioneer (b. 1851) * 1929 - Thorstein Veblen, American economist (b. 1857) *1942 - Richard Willstätter, German chemist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1872) *1954 - Colette, French writer (b. 1873) *1964 - Flannery O'Connor, American writer (b. 1925) *1966 - Lenny Bruce, American comedian (b. 1925) *1973 - Richard Marshall, U.S. Army general (b. 1895) *1977 - Alfred Lunt, American actor (b. 1892) * 1977 - Makarios III, Archbishop and first President of Cyprus (b. 1913) *1979 - Bertil Ohlin, Swedish economist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1899) *1983 - Carolyn Jones, American actress (b. 1930) *1990 - Betty Amann, German-American actress *1993 - Swami Chinmayananda, spread the teachings of Vedanta (b. 1916) *1995 - Ida Lupino, English actress and director (b. 1914) * 1995 - Edward Whittemore, American writer (b. 1933) *1997 - Pietro Rizzuto, Canadian politician (b. 1934) *1998 - Alfred Schnittke, Russian composer (b. 1934) *2001 - Christopher Hewett, British actor (b. 1922) *2002 - Carmen Silvera, British actress (b. 1922) *2003 - Roger Voudouris, American singer and songwriter (b. 1954) *2004 - Henri Cartier-Bresson, French photographer (b. 1908) *2005 - Françoise d'Eaubonne, French feminist (b. 1920) *2006 - Arthur Lee, American psychedelic rock musician (b. 1945) * 2006 - Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, singer (b. 1915) *2007 - John Gardner, British author (b. 1926) Holidays and observances *Equatorial Guinea - Armed Forces Day. *Niger - Independence Day. *Kentucky - Watermelon Day *Venezuela - Flag Day (since 2006) Roman Catholicism * Saint Abidon * Saint Gamaliel * Saint Nicodemus * Translation of Saint Olaf of Norway, king, martyr Norway * Saint Walthen, abbot of Melrose * Invention of Saint Stephen Paris, in green External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August